


Going slowly, side by side

by kartofelWbucie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartofelWbucie/pseuds/kartofelWbucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any characters, neither have I any right to song or quotes which I used here. </p>
<p>To those of you who actually read beginning notes:<br/>1. Thanks for reading it ;)<br/>2. I may add another chapter here but I'm not sure, so for now it stands as one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going slowly, side by side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, neither have I any right to song or quotes which I used here. 
> 
> To those of you who actually read beginning notes:  
> 1\. Thanks for reading it ;)  
> 2\. I may add another chapter here but I'm not sure, so for now it stands as one-shot.

Pub wasn't that bad as she imagined, even beer wasn't that bad.  
What was the best about the place, was a singer. Young, handsome and know how to get in touch with audience easily.

Well, what was rally the best in the pub, was Sharon's presence beside her, honestly, but she had some difficulties to admit that yet.

 

\--  
They become friends long tame ago. Ironically, when Brenda changed work they started to meet more often. Firstly these were strictly business meeting, connected with work only.  
But it was always easier to make deal for criminals having a glass of wine, Chinese take out or apple pie which Rusty made for them.  
Later those businesses become something else, something more.  
\-- 

 

He was not the best singer Brenda ever heard but he was singing well known songs and that was enough. As he explained at the beginning “I know you like only these songs which you know.” Brenda couldn't agree more. As it turned out most of audience, or rather pub visitors had the same opinion.  
It was third or fourth song and he asked everybody to sing with him “Sing this one with me. Everybody sing this one, I wanna hear everybody join in.” Most of guest joined immediately. Especially when they heard first lyric.

**When I was a little bitty boy my grandmother bought me a cute little toy...**

Sharon was not singing _of course._

“You know what is said about those who are not singing, don't you?” Brenda teased a little, surprisingly it worked. Sharon raised her eyebrows but she didn't say anything. Instead she started to sing or at least moving her mouth because Brenda tried very hard to hear brunette's voice but she couldn't. 

**I want to play with my ding a ling...**

_Is Sharon singing man's part too?_

“You know? You know I hear, it's a beautiful thing, I hear two ladies out there singing in harmony.” singer said enthusiastically. Suddenly Brenda felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't see man approaching them but she knew she was red all over her face and chest. She knew also that Sharon was watching her carefully and smirk appeared on brunette's lips.  
That was too much for Brenda. She closed eyes preying in her mind for this moment to end. But singer continued “That all right though, you know this is a free country, live like you wanna live! Free country nobody's gonna bother you, really.” Eventually, the hand left her shoulder but Brenda was too embarrassed to raise her sight. If she did she would have known that singer was pointing at two man in the corner of bar at the moment.  
“Yes, I heard one of men singing 'my' too. That's all right, it really is all right.” Man kissed simply in lips and singer started to clap in his hand to encourage audience to do the same.

At least they weren't it the center of attention any more.

Just when second verse started bartender brought them another beers. “Darrow chose you today, that's for you ladies, on bar.” And before Brenda said she was not drinking any more she heard “Thank you.”  
Sharon was still smirking.

 

\--  
Beer had never been her drink. Wine was on the first place of course, whisky or rum were ok, even vodka drinks but beer made her only dizzy very fast not to mention she had to pee every ten minutes after that. And when she was drinking late she woke up with desert in her mouth. No, not with hangover, just with the urge to drink whole water in the world. The taste didn't appeal to her either.  
But that was Sharon's idea to come to this place and since Brenda chose place last time it was only fair to come to that pub. She was surprised by brunette's chosen. Older woman asked about that answered she wanted to try something else.  
Usually they had late dinner in some small restaurant or take out, usually at Sharon's place. They went for drinks only one time before.  
All of these as _friends_ which disturbed Brenda a little. Not much, just a little.  
\--

 

She wasn't sure what was she doing with this woman any more.

“I need to pee.” Brenda stood up and overbalanced little. She grabbed chair and steadied herself.  
“I'm going with you.”  
“You don't have to, I'm ok.”  
“I need to use a toilet too.”

Brenda was drunk, she knew the third beer was too much. What was worst, she was drunk second time with Sharon which was bad enough. She just prayed it didn't end like the first time.

 

\--  
It was the day when she signed divorce documents. Fritz asked for that but she didn't contemplate long. Their marriage was only on paper long enough.  
Long before she started spending more time with Sharon then her husband.  
With her _friend_ Sharon, of course.

So that day she had good excuse to share bottle of whisky with brunette. Cautiously, Sharon sent Rusty to Kevin Tao for that night.  
“I want to stay with you forever,” And just when she realized what she had said she added “with my  
best friend”.

Forever meant only for that one night but in Sharon's bed.  
Without Sharon. Brunette was sleeping on a couch, leaving bed for her guest.  
\--

 

This time Brenda promised herself not to say anything stupid like then.

“Would you like to take a walk?” Sharon asked when they left bar and headed to their cars.  
That was good idea. They would get sober. Brenda agreed.  
This situation was difficult for her. On one hand she didn't want to talk (to avoid saying stupid things) on other hand this kind of silence between them was uncomfortable. Something hanged in the air. Brenda didn't like that, she needed to bring some neutral topic, just to say something...  
“This situation in the bar was ridiculous.” _Neutral topic, congratulations Brenda, you moron_.  
“Hmm” Sharon looked up “You think so?” It looked like blonde interrupted Sharon's thoughts.

They made it to the nearest park. No talking, both deep in thoughts. The sun was getting down and not many people left there. They sit on a bench. Neither of them asked for that. It was decision they made wordlessly.  
Sharon was looking up at the buildings while Brenda was making nervous patterns on the path with the stiletto hill.

“I think I might know why you felt uncomfortable.” Sharon said after quite a long time.  
Brenda didn't dare to look at brunette. “Then you know more than me.” She made a hole in the sand.  
Brenda felt warm hand which covered her hand on a bench.  
“Whenever you're ready Brenda.” Sharon said.  
Brenda focused on her breathing. When she stabilized it she drew her attention to the hand which was touching her. She had no idea that skin could be so soft. It was very comforting, so comforting she wanted to stay like that as long as possible. But she was afraid to stay like that too.

“I'm ready to go home.” Finally she said.  
She was confused now... and sober which didn't help at all. It was always easier to blame her feelings on alcohol.

“Let's go then.” Sharon pulled out her hand and Brenda immediately realized she was missing the touch.

They got up and the chill thrilled Brenda's body. They were walking slowly back to the cars.  
“It's getting cold.” Brenda said and reached for the hand which missing she still felt. That was unexpected, for both of them but turned out to be welcomed.  
Sharon didn't answer, just interlocked their fingers and walked closer to blonde.

“Sharon,” Brenda started “I may not be ready yet...” Sharon slowed her steps and turned to look at her companion. Brenda didn't have courage to look back but she slowed to brunette's pace and continued “It's too early, it feels too early... but if you give me some time...”

Sharon took deep breath. Brenda's heart was beating fast and she wondered if Sharon felt the same or if could hear her heart. Their interlocked hands were a little wet inside.

“Brenda, you are smart enough to know I will wait for you.” She looked at younger woman who looked back at her this time. “No matter what.” Sharon added. And Brenda thanked her with shy smile.

Finally they reached cars. The situation which was uneasy before become awkward now. Because what was Brenda supposed to say _I'll call you when I'll figure out what to do with my life, which can be tomorrow or in a year._?  
But one look in green eyes made her sure that Sharon didn't expect her to say anything. That Sharon understood more than anybody and... that Sharon would actually wait.

Brenda felt the other warm hand on hers. They were standing near brunette's car, facing and holding with both hands. Brunette was looking straight in her eyes as if she wanted to burn into her head.  
“Good night, Brenda” that was said with such a soft voice that Brenda felt very worm inside. Then brunette leaned forward and met their lips together with the softies, the most gentle and the cutest kiss Brenda had ever received.  
Probably the shortest one too.

Sharon headed home while Brenda entered the car and set there good thirty minutes grinning and looking into space, before starting engine.  
Only because she had to pee again.


End file.
